Birthday Fun
by Princess In Love
Summary: It's been a long time since I wrote.Belle and Ron are celebrating their 15th birthday In Genovia and they are hating it.But surprises comes their way. Please read and review


**Hi, long time no see. It was really crazy, what with all the exams and activities. But I have finally managed to finish this.**

**Enjoy**

**October 8****th****, the Royal Palace of Genovia, my bedroom, 11.30 a.m (Genovian Time)**

Great.

Just Great.

Just the perfect way to spend your 16th birthday.

For some unknown reason, we got a week off from school and I can't believe mom and dad chose this time to go on a tour.

And guess what? Me Ron and Al are spending a week in Genovia.

With Great Grandmere.

FOR A WEEK!

I should say now is the best time for Jacob to shoot me with his gun.

**October 8****th****, Royal Garden, 3.30 p.m**

Great Grandmere is having a tea party today, for all her 'lady' friends. That includes Duchess Worthington, who is visiting Genovia.

But Elisse, my lady in waiting gave me the dirt on the duchess, that she was actually a bar singer before she married Duke Worthington and became super rich.

Not many people know about this, except her husband and the family. I don't know how Elise knew about this.

I think she was amid in the Duke's mansion before she was employed here.

I don't think Great Grandmere knows about this, because if she did, then I'm pretty sure she won't be sitting here right now.

What with….

Oops, Grandmere's calling. I better go, before she comes here.

I don't freaking believe this.

Why me?

Despite spending my birthday in this neverland, with no cable or DSL (STILL!) and nothing but some creepy looking ladies in waiting to keep me company (Elise and Marissa are the least creepy looking ones.), I have to spend an afternoon serving tea to old ladies and listening to them complaining about how their kids and grandkids and great grandkids don't respect them.

"And remember Isabelle."Grandmere told me as she finished."I expect you to behave well. Do not show your New York wildness here. Last time some of the ladies met your mother, they were , and wear something nice."

Wear something nice?

I swear, mom and dad are so going to regret this

I have a good mind to ask Jacob to shoot me, but I don't think he'd do that, 'cause my dad pays him and it is against his code of honor or something.

I think I'll throw myself into the sea.

Eww, too , I don't want the sharks eating my body…

I wish Zach was here to save me.

**October 9****th****, my bedroom, 7.30 p.m**

The tea party was a was complaining about me, along with other 90 year old grannies (AKA Duchesses), who were underappreciated by their kids, grandkids and great grandkids.

Grandmere has gone crazy. She's throwing a party for me and Ron for our birthday tomorrow, here at the palace in Genovia.

And guess what?

From all the people being invited I don't even know a single one of them.

She didn't tell us anyone of the before now, until she called the three of us to her room where a HUGE pile of clothes were spread-tuxes and gowns. There was a tweedy man, who looked about mom's age, standing there.

"What is all these for Grandmere?"Ron asked.

"Oh, you must pick dresses for your birthday party tomorrow.15th birthday is very important for the Genovian monarchs."

All of this was very difficult for me to process.

"What party?"I blurted out.

"Mind your language, Isabelle."She barked at me."Raphel, I would like you to introduce Princes Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz and Albus Julian Grimaldi Renaldo and Princess Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz."

Jeez Grandmere, why can't you just say Ron, Al and Belle?

Anyway, this Raphael guy gave Al and Ron a hearty handshake and kissed the air above my hand.

He then squinted his eyes and looked me up and down. Then he turned and did the same with Ron and Al.

Then he said, with a French accent

"They have got perfect physiques. I should have some fun dressing them up."

"But Grandmere I-:"

But Grandmere shushed me. What kind of reject am I, being quieted down by my own great grandmother?

Can my life get any worse?

So Raphael was showing us these gowns and he suddenly showed me a red one. And at that moment, I fell in love with it.

Oh my god, it was so beautiful, I can't explain it.

I totally wanted Zach to see me in it. And the only way he is going to see me in it is by coming to birthday party, which is not going to happen in a life time.

I wish I was dead.

Grandmere made me try it, while Raphael had the charge of overseeing Ron's and Al's fitting.

Lucky guys.

At least they don't have to suffer Grandmere's"Not that way Isabelle, the other way," and "For goodness sake, stop slouching Isabelle."

I don't think I am going to survive till tomorrow.

**October 9****th****, my bedroom,**

Tonight's dinner was perfectly horrible. The Duchess, as she is a guest here, was with us during dinner and as a result, all three of us had to be in our best behavior. And during the dinner, she had nothing else to talk about other then how cute we were.

Cute? Ewwwwww

Even Al has outgrown the 'cute' stage.

"Isabelle looks just like her mother. So cute and elegant. I expect all the lords and dukes invited tomorrow will be crowing to have a dance with her. And my I can see that you would be finding your royal consort, Isabelle."

I was in the process of placing a spoonful of soup in my mouth. I froze mid air.

"Royal Consort?

The word swarm in my head.

Beside me, Ron and Al were smirking into their bowls.

I managed to smile at her, excused myself and ran to my room as fast as I could.

While running, all I could think was about Zach and his grinning face.

**October 10****th****, My bedroom, 12.02 a.m**

Well, it's 2 minutes past midnight. I have been 16 for a whole two minutes, but I haven't felt neither older nor wiser. Just the plain old Belle.

I have never had this feeling of being alone on my birthday. It is too lonely.

I think I'll go and see what Ron is up to.

Besides, I have to give him his gift.

**October 10****th****, the Corridor, 1.30 a.m**

Well, it was the wisest decision I have ever made.

I tiptoed to Ron's room and found him awake, trying to call someone.

"Ron, are you awake?"I whispered.

He turned to look at me.

"Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to be alone for our birthday."

"Yeah me too."

I climbed to the bed beside him and leaned against him,

My, he was _huge, _I felt tiny and safe.

"I wish mom and dad were here." he said suddenly."Mom,dad,Aunt Lilly, Uncle Kenny, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Boris, Aunt Tina and-"

He stopped mid sentence, and I knew who he was talking about,

"And Emma?"

"Yeah, I miss all of them. I wish we were back in New York.:

"Me too. And I miss Zach."I said.

"It's okay. We'll be going back in a week any way. We'll see them then."

We stayed like that for a few minutes. The he suddenly said.

"Hey I totally forgot. It's our birthday today."

Yeah, thanks dofus, I already deduced that much.

He then went to cabinet and opened it. He took out a package and gave it to me."Happy birthday Belle."

I took my gift and gave it to him.

"Happy birthday to you too."

He hugged me and I hugged him. It was the best birthday moment in my life.

**A huge thanks to all those who have read and reviewed my other stories.**

**You know what to do.R&R**


End file.
